


SkywardTale

by AitanaTheFangirl



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "I Wonder What Would Happen If I...", Game Combining, Gen, Inspired by Another's Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AitanaTheFangirl/pseuds/AitanaTheFangirl
Summary: After Asriel falls through the clouds, Frisk embarks on a quest to save him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MajoraTale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/258788) by majoratale. 



> THE IDEA FROM THIS DID NOT COME FROM ME  
> A friend showed me MajoraTale and I fell in love. I wanted to do something similar. CREDITS TO MAJORATALE *throws confetti*  
> This may or may not be weird??? Idk...

    Darkness. Darkness and silence.

    A knife appears out of the gloom, slaughtering everyone I love, their pained, terrified screams echoing through the void. The knife was held by a shapeless shadow, a force I am powerless to stop. 

    I call for help. “Someone! Please! Help!”

    A voice calls to me, a red light pushing the shadows away. “Chara… Stay Determined…”

    “What??” I ask. “Chara? ‘Stay Determined’?? Ow, whaa--?”   
    I’m interrupted by something hard and sharp hitting my forehead.   
    I wake up, a tiny yellow bird pecking my head. 

    “Okay, okay, I’m awake…” I say, sitting up. “What is it?”

    The bird flutters back to the window, bringing back an envelope. Leaving it on my lap, the bird chirps and flies away. I open the envelope, addressed to me.    
    “Hey, Frisk!” The letter begins. “Knowing you like to sleep in, I’m guessing this letter will be a good wake-up call! Just don’t forget: you promised to meet me before the ceremony today started. See you then, -Asriel.”

    I smile. Asriel has been my best friend forever, and probably knows me the best out of everyone in Skyloft, where the monsters have lived for ages, protected from humans and a nameless threat that even our best scholar knows almost nothing about, all under the protective wings of an Angel our prophecies speak of. 

    Oh, yeah… I should probably say I’m human, too. Nobody knows how I got to the sky. Humans just kind of show up from time to time. And, to say the least, we don’t exactly get the red carpet welcome and they often die. Asriel’s the main reason why I haven’t yet. 

    Anyway, leaving my room, I go meet Asriel. He’s waiting for me at a sort of landmark in Skyloft, a monument to the Angel that is said to save everyone here someday. 

    He smiles as I approach. “Howdy, Frisk!”

    I return the smile. “Heya, Asriel. Ready for the Ceremony today?”

    He nods. “It still seems kind of surreal that I’m going to be the Angel in the ritual later… I wanted to see you before the race started.”

    “Asriel, there you are.”

    “Howdy, Dad,” Asriel says. It’s Headmaster Dreemurr, and I have to hide the shock that I recognize his voice from my dream:  _ “Chara, stay Determined.” _

    Who exactly was Chara?

    “Ah, Howdy, Frisk. Amazing to see you awake this early,” Headmaster Dreemurr says. 

    I laugh. “It wasn’t me. Asriel was the one that got me out of bed.”

    “It’s still promising to see you awake.” he says. “Don’t forget to give it your best in the race today: only the winner will get promoted to knighthood.”

    “Um, Dad… I’m not sure if they can do it…” Asriel says. “Frisk has barely been practicing, and what if they can’t become a knight?”

    “Ouch…” I mutter.

    The Headmaster laughs. “Don’t worry, Asriel,” he says. “Frisk is determined, I’m sure that’ll amount to something.    
    “And who can blame them for being confident?” he continues. “Frisk has an almost telepathic bond with their bird. I haven’t seen anything quite like it.”

    Thinking about my bird, I look to the bright sun, feeling its warmth, and think about how much he loves to fly in this weather… But for some reason, he’s not out there.

    Asriel sighs in defeat. After a pause, he comes to me. “Frisk, you at least have to practice a bit before the race starts!”

    “What?? It’s almost time, and…” I hesitate. “You’re going to think I’m crazy, but my bird isn’t out there, Az.”

    “Seriously?” He says. “If you want to get out of practicing, you’ll have to try harder than that!!”

    “But, Az, I’m--” Next thing I know I’m falling off the edge of Skyloft, and I’m practically screaming.    
    “Go on, Frisk, call your bird!” Asriel says. 

    Doubtful, I whistle, a high pitched, penetrating sound that could probably be heard for a long ways.

    But my bird doesn’t come.   
    Starting to panic, I whistle again, to no avail. I hear another whistle in response, this one sounding like Asriel. The bird that woke me up this morning flies to my side and takes my hands in its tiny feet, slowly carrying me back up to Skyloft. 

    After what feels like an eternity, I’m left in the grass with the Headmaster and Asriel, my heart pounding and the adrenaline slowly leaving my body.   
    “I’m so sorry, Frisk…” Asriel says, kneeling by my side. “I should’ve believed you when you said your bird wasn’t there…”

    “It’s fine, Asriel…” I say in between breaths. “I probably wouldn’t’ve believed me, either…”

    “Frisk, are you okay?” the Headmaster asks me. 

    “Yeah…” I say, getting to my feet, though still slightly wobbly. 

    “What could’ve happened to your bird? And right before the ceremony… Frisk,” the headmaster says. “Tell Instructor Toriel your problem, and I’ll see if we can delay the ceremony while you go look for your bird.”

    I give a nod and turn to find Toriel. “Thank you, Headmaster!”

    “Good luck finding your bird!” the Headmaster says.


End file.
